The Marins
by psychopandagirl101
Summary: there is a group of girls that meet at Alphea who call themselves The Marins.Follow them as they meet new friends, and battle enemys. not the storyline of winxclub,but similar
1. Chapter 1

hey!so im going to write a winxclub are new characters i have made they are. The girls group is called The Marins, the boys are Specialists, and the girls they fight are called The Darkers.  
>DISCLAIMER-i do not own WinxClub,only my characters and the planets they come from.<p>

THE MARINS-

Luna: Pale,long black hair,blue eyes. she has scars on her arms and legs. She has the powers of the signiture outfit is jeans cut at the knees,a long black and white tangtop,and Black fairy outfit is a dark purple shorts and a dark purple longsleeved shirt that shows her stomach. She is the Princess of Mooneria. She is later on Camrons girlfriend.

Lizzie: Tan, shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes. She has the powers of electricity. Her signiture out fit is a yellow haltertop,jeans,yellow sandal heels,and a lightening bolt necklace she got from her sister, Chloe,  
>before she died. Her fairy outfit is a bright yellow skirt and a onesleeve top. She comes from Electolia. She is, shortly after meeting him, Blakes girlfriend<p>

Mia: African-american,brown hair thats in a ponytail,brown eyes. She has the powers of ice. Her signiture outfit is a white skirt,a blue shortsleeved shirt,and blue heels.  
>her fairy outfit is a white haltertop and skirt. She is the Princess of Icelantic. She is Kyles girlfriend.<p>

Amy: long brown hair, pale eyes. She has the powers of Illusion. Her signiture outfit is a simple black dress with black slip ons. Her fairy outfit is a cream coloured dress. She is from Earth.  
>Alex is her boyfriend later on, and is Mikes sister.<p>

Selena: Really tan, long black hair,brown eyes. She has the power of fire. Her signiture outfit is jean shorts a red haltertop, and red sandals. Her fairy outfit is a red diagonal skirt and a one long sleeved shirt. She is the Princess of Firentia. She later on dates Mike.

Karen: Pale, short brown hair,blue eyes. She has the power of Water. Her signituer outfit is a blue sundress and white sandals. her fairy outfit is a blue skirt and tangtop. She is from Waterion. Her and Shane fight, but are together.

THE SPECIALISTS-

Camron: Tan, blond hair, green eyes. He is from Firentia, like Selena. He is happy alot. He is later on Lunas boyfriend.

Blake: Pale, brown hair, brown eyes. He is from Earth. He is Mikes best friend and Lizzies boyfriend.

Kyle: Tan, sandy hair, blue eyes. He is from Electolia, like Lizzie. He is Mias boyfriend.

Alex: African-american, short brown hair, brown eyes. He is from Icelantic,like Mia. He is later on Amys boyfriend.

Mike: Pale, brown hair, pale eyes. he is from Earth. He is Amys brother and ,later on, Selenas boyfriend.

Shane: Tan, brown hair, green eyes. He is from Firentia. He and Karen fight, but there together.

THE DARKERS-(there witches)

May: Pale,Straight black hair, Brown eyes. Is best friends with Kylie and her sister Ruby. Outfit is a black shirt and jeans. She can create disasters(tornadoes,hurricans,floods,ect.)

Ruby: Pale,curly red hair, brown eyes. Is best friends with Kylie and her sister May. Outfit is a red shirt and jeans. She can move things with her mind.

Kylie: African-american,brown and blond hair,brown eyes. Is best friends with sisters May and Ruby. Outfit is a yellow shirt and jeans. She can control the element Earth

Well thats it for now!


	2. Chapter 2

hey everybody!ok,so if u have any ideas for this fanfiction,say it in a plz,be honest what you think of this fanfic because this is the first one Ever,that i have ,i am on vacation rite now,  
>so i dont know when i can get on the computer and update this fanfic when i get back home.<br>DISCLAIMER:i do not own winx club,only my characters and the planets they come i do not own Aquamarine or When In Rome

CHAPTER 1-

''Luna, are you sure you have everything you need?''  
>Luna Kenton was about to go to Alphea School for Fairies, and her mother was worried. Luna rolled her eyes. ''Yes mom,i am sure."<br>"Dont you roll your eyes at me, Luna Marie Kenton. But you must understand im worried about you! I mean,what if they think your a freaky goth girl,or judge you by your scars-"  
>''Veronica," Lunas father said as he put a hand on her looked down at her didnt really think of that. She used to cut herself,thinking it would make the pain go it didnt.<br>Luna looked back up at her parents,and gave them a sad smile. ''I'll be fine.''  
>She grabbed her suitcase and went outside,closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of Mooneria. Mooneria was a beautiful planet, with its purple structure and what not. She opened her eyes and turned to look at her parents.<br>They walked over and hugged her. Her father rubbed her back. ''Bye Luna,have fun.'' Luna gave them a little smile before she touched her necklace,causing a portal to open. She waved goodbye as she entered the portal,leaving Mooneria.

Lizzie Marcana just came through a portal,to the barrier that was between her and the Alphea School for Fairies. She couldnt believe it. She was actually going to Alphea. Behind her,a portal opened,and Luna came out through it.  
>''Hey,'' Luna said as Lizzie jumped and turned around.''Oh!you scared me!'' Luna gave her a little smile,and said, ''Sorry.'' Lizzie went up to her and smiled. ''Hi, im Lizzie.'' ''Luna.'' They started walking on campus in silence.<br>Lizzie looked at Luna.''So...Are you a first year?'' ''Yeah,i am.i have powers from the ?'' Lizzie grinned. ''Electricity.'' They joined the large group of students,Listening to , the headmistress.  
>''Welcome to Alphea,, you will train your powers to become strong. We hope you will adjust to Alphea Wonderfully.''She lead them around the school,showing them where everything was.<p>

After that, the headmistress smiled at them.''We would like to again welcome you to Alphea. Please find your apartments and make yourselves comfortable.'' Luna and Lizzie walked up the staires,looking at the papers on the doors to see where they will be.  
>Lizzie pointed to a peice of paper."Look!were in this one!'' She opened the door and someone was reading a magazine on the looked up and smiled.'' Karen.'' Luna smiled.''Im Luna,and this is Lizzie.'' ''Hey,'' they heared from they girls walked into the livingroom.<br>Karen smiled at them.'' Karen,And thats Luna and Lizzie.'' One of the girls had a huge smile on her face.'' Selena,and thats Mia and Amy.'' They all smiled at each bit her lip. ''So we should probably pick out the rooms,huh?''

They picked out there rooms and Selena and Mia were sharing a room as well as Luna and Lizzie,Amy and were sitting in the livingroom in silence,until Karen clapped her hands.''Okay,i have an idea so we can learn more about each other and stuff.''  
>Lizzie raised an eyebrow.''And that is?'' Karen smiled.''Girls know,watching movies and talking and stuff like that." The girls looked around for a moment before they agreed.<p>

-LATER-

''Okay,so which movie?Aquamarine or When in Rome?''  
>The girls were having there girls night,trying to pick out a snorted.''You can tell the waves that she 'makes' are fake.''<br>Luna tilted her head.''Whatdya mean?'' Mia sat up straighter.''Well,im a water fairy.I makes real waves in the movie are fake.''  
>Everyone nodded there looked at Lunas arms and legs.''Hey Lun?'' ''Yeah?'' ''How did you get those scars?'' Luna froze up.'' Um...W-well you see...I used to...cut myself." everyone stared in shoke and Amys eyes went soft.''Oh im sorry,I-I didnt mean.." Luna looked up."Its didnt its wants to know about the scars.I think everyone thinks about cutting themselves at least once in there lives..."<br>There was a silence before Lizzie sighed."I was right after my little sister was rock climbing with some friends when..."she trailed off,looking at the hugged Lizzie."its okay,Liz.'' Just then,Mia's phone went looked at it and smiled before answering it.''Hey...Hanging out with my roommates," then at that moment,Amy screamed,''HELL YEAH!'' Mia rolled her eyes as she continued talking.''Yeah...Yeah,ok...ok love ya bye.''  
>Karen smiled."Who was that?'' Mia smiled."My boyfriend asked if we wanted to go to Redfountain tomorrow.'' Amy smiled.''Yes.I wanna embarress my brother.'' Mia tilted her head."Your brother goes there?'' ''Yep,"she said making it pop on the 'p'.<p>

They talked and hung out until two in the morning,when they fell when they woke up,they would start there first day of school and go to Redfoutain.

AUTHORS NOTE:So watcha think?Keep in mind,this is my first fanfiction.i know this was short,but its later and im really tired.i will try to post another chapter ,do you think i should put it in someones POV?if you review with your answer,Yes or No,that will be a big ! 


End file.
